


9-Uniform: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Military Uniforms, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, steve stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #9UniformWith Steve and Tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	9-Uniform: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

_Dear Captain Rogers,_

_you are invited to the tenth annual Winter-Charity-Gala on the behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Government of the United States of America._

_The Gala raises money this year for the American Cancer Society and expects you to arrive_

_at 7 PM on the 21st of December at the War Memorial Opera House in San Francisco._

_You are expected to bring a date or plus one and wear the formal Military Uniform and your plus one is expected to wear an equally high formal wear._

_Thank you and have a good day._

_Founder of the Winter-Charity-Gala_

_Signed_

"Babe?!" Steve hollers.

"Yeah?" Tony comes rushing in.

"We have a problem?" He hands the invitation to Tony and sighs.

Steve sits down on the bed and watches Tony read, the line on his forehead gets deeper and his cheeks flush.

"How dare they!" Tony yells and throws the invitation on the bed.

"You are a human being and not their fucking property! Expected to be bla blah yadda yadda, Shield and the Government can kiss my ass. You can decide whether you want to go to a Charity Gala or not and you can decide what you want to wear and you get to decide if you don't want to bring someone with you!" Steve quickly gets up and grabs Tony's face.

"Babe, calm down please...deep breaths. We are supposed to not elevate your heart rate as often as possible. Just look at me and relax, okay." Steve brushes his hand through Tony's hair.

Tony closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, inhaling Steve's nice perfume and feeling the warmth of his hand.

"Sorry, you're right. I shouldn't get worked up over stuff like that but I can't help it. You are not a toy they can show off whenever… and definitely not at charity events, they are doing that because people will spend money if you are there and tell them to or can hang off your arm. They also expect you to have a female date and that pisses me off as well as that your official name is Stark now!" Tony pouts.

"Aww babe, I know those things. You remind me every day how important I am and to you as well as that I'm your and only your husband, Mr. Stark." Steve smiles.

"But they don't accept it, Mr. Stark." Tony pecks Steve's lips.

"Maybe I should just drop a bomb and only answer to Stark? You know Captain Stark or Mr. Stark or even just Stark. Stephen Grant Stark is my name and they will know, Tony." Steve smiles widely and kisses Tony back.

Tony hums and hugs Steve's waist so his face is squished on Steve's chest. "I think I'd like that… but only if I get to show off you as my own and not Shield." 

"That was already clear to me, doll." Steve chuckles and holds Tony close.

"We're going to cause some reaction at that gala, you can bet on that." Tony says but smiles.

"If that is what it takes to make them learn who and what I am. No big deal." Steve picks up Tony.

"How about we go to that nice hotel you showed me in San Fran and celebrate Christmas there this year? No New York snow or Malibu beach, something different." Steve walks them to their kitchen.

"California sounds kinda nice, yeah… Agreed, we'll have ourselves a Christmas week vacation in San Francisco." Tony smiles.

"Knew you'd like that. You snow hater." Steve laughs softly.

"I don't hate snow, I just like the sun more! I can't help that my roots are on the beach of the Mediterranean Sea." Tony says mock mad.

"Shhh, I know. I can't help that my roots are in the harsh cold of the Irish land." Steve giggles and puts Tony on the counter.

"Breakfast of choice, Mr. Stark?" He asks.

"My husband Steve Stark." Tony answers.

Steve kisses his cheek. "Later."

-21st December-

Steve checks himself out one last time and brushes off some imaginary dust from his uniform. It fits a bit more snug than he remembers but who in their right mind would turn down Tony's italian desserts and dinners surely not Steve. 

"Darling, you ready?" Tony walks into the bedroom and fumbles with his tie.

"I think so, I'm a bit nervous maybe but they need to accept me and especially us." Steve says and corrects Tony's tie for him.

Tony slowly takes his eyes up Steve's body. "Holy... you look hot, baby." He says and takes a step back.

"I do?" Steve does a spin and smiles. "It's a bit tighter than it should be."

"I swear to God that I'm so grateful for stuffing you with tiramisu because your ass is… a miracle in those pants." Tony stares unapologetically.

"Oh stop it, we don't have any time and especially no time for a quickie Tony." Steve chuckles.

"Is that a challenge?" Tony raises an eyebrow.

"No and you know that. It's about our marriage, relationship and charity tonight, okay? Sex is later." Steve says and grabs Tony's hand. "Let's go."

Tony lets himself be dragged to the hotel lobby and into a waiting car. They arrive shortly at the Opera House and are being handed champagne while pushed inside the hall.

"Lemme take that." Steve says as he grabs the champagne flute from Tony. "There." He puts it on a server's tray. "You did so good darling." Steve smiles and Tony smiles back.

"It's getting better, thank you." Tony mumbles.

"I won't drink either, for you." Steve grabs a hand from Tony.

"Babe…"

"Nope. No alcohol, I can't get drunk anyway." They walk hand in hand further inside.

"Mr. Rogers, what a surprise." Steve hears and looks at Tony to mouth "Show time". He ignores the person that called him and pulls Tony close to discuss some general things.

"Captain Rogers, it's nice to meet you." The man says again and holds out a hand. 

Steve looks at him. "Oh, you mean me sir?"

"Of course, who else is Captain Rogers here?" The man chuckles.

"I'm not sure but that's not me sir. Captain Stark sir, nice to meet you." Steve smiles and shakes the man's hand.

"Stark? Funny joke Rogers, well I have to greet more people. Good night." The man leaves and Steve shrugs.

"Babe, I don't know if I still like it…" Tony mumbles to Steve.

"They need and have to accept it, doll." Steve says.

"They won't…" 

"They won't have another choice you mean." He kisses Tony's cheek.

They walk around some more and find some people Tony knows do they start conversing.

"...it's been so much fun and it reminded me of my wedding with Adam. It was just as crazy." A woman tells and they laugh.

"I am glad we didn't have many people at our wedding because private words are nice to exchange in actual privacy." Steve says boldly.

"Your wedding, Captain Rogers? I don't think I've heard about that. Who's the lucky lady?" The woman asks.

"Seems like you really haven't heard because my wedding to my husband was quite public."

"Husband?" She looked confused.

"Yes." He holds up Tony's and his hand. "My husband and I had a very private but not secret wedding a couple of years ago. Haven't heard of the Starks' Wedding?"

"I thought it was a joke or fake." She looks disgusted but no one would tell that to Captain America.

"It's not, Mr and Mr Stark are real and Captain Stark isn't a joke either." Steve smiles dashingly.

"But what about Captain America? You can't mean that seriously…marrying a man, Stark too and taking his name?" A man asks.

"I am who I am sir… I've always been gay and I'm proud to carry the name of the love of my life so excuse us will you?" Steve huffs and pulls Tony away.

"I told you they'll hate you because you are married to me." Tony says and looks down.

"Listen to me Tony, I'm so proud to be your husband, I'll never change my name back and now I'll ignore people even more who disrespect you and my choice. They need to accept it. Wait here for me darling, I'll be right back." Steve lets go of Tony's hand and walks off.

"Steve!" Tony sighs softly and puts his hands in his pocket.

Meanwhile Steve storms up onto the stage and grabs the microphone from the band that's been playing.

"Could I please get everybody's attention for a minute?" He says loudly. Everybody turns to look at him and it's dead silent.

"Thank you. Many or even all of you know me. You know me as Captain America, an American hero, a national treasure but do you know the person behind that hero? I came to this world as Steven Grant Rogers, riddled with diseases and in a time where a war was happening but I have joined the army, met a man who changed my life and turned me into something that came with great benefits as well as my rank. I became Captain Rogers and Captain America. Fought in the war and saved the States from devastation through self sacrifice. 70 years later I am brought back to the 21st century, fought again alongside heros with the same courage and strength to save the US again like I did in the 40's there and then I met someone. Someone who later became the love of my life. I married that someone, swore myself to them for eternity and haven't regretted a single thing about it until now. I regret not making my marriage more public, not insisting on what I deserve...what the government and Shield tried to keep secret. Your national hero and icon isn't the standard for someone American. This Steve, the 90 pound boy from Brooklyn New York, is gay and proudly married to Anthony Edward Stark and you will know me now as Steven Grant Stark because I am proud of who I am and that Tony is my husband. You will accept that! Captain Rogers is dead, he lives in a suppressed alternate universe, real is now Captain Stark. Thank you for listening." Steve drops the microphone and leaves the stage. Stunned silence following him.

Tony throws himself into his arms as soon as he can reach.

"Thank you Steve, that means so much to me… I'm so proud to be your husband." He says and holds onto him.

"Me too." They hold each other for quite some time.

"And it was hot." Steve chuckles.

"What part?" He asks.

"Your name and the uniform?" Tony answers.

"Maybe then we should leave and test out that big bed we have in the hotel?"

"Only if I can suck you off in the car." Tony pulls back and grabs Steve's hand.

"Maybe just the bj part. Wanna rather cuddle in the bed tonight." He says and they are off to find their car.

"Cuddles sound really nice, tonight was more stressful than I thought." Steve hums into Tony's neck as he holds him from behind as they wait for their car to arrive upfront.

"That's why you are getting some nice mouth action and then cuddles. Relax babe. They have to accept it now." Tony smiles at him.

"They have to." Steve nods and opens the door of the car. They get in and huddle close.

"Thank God for limos." Tony closes the divider and smiles.

Steve chuckles and leans back.

"Enjoy babe." Tony gets on his knees between Steve's legs and looks up at him. "Damn you are hot in that uniform, maybe defiling it is what we both need." 

Tony unzips Steve's pants and makes quick work of them. Halfway down and he notices that Steve's going commando.

"They wouldn't fit babe." Steve says innocently.

"I would have blown you in the middle of that hall…" 

"Good thing you didn't know beforehand." Steve chuckles which turns into a groan as Tony starts mouthing at his cock.

"Fuck babe…"

Tony grabs the base firmly and pumps his hand up and down in a rhythm Steve likes while his lips close around the tip to suck. Making sure that saliva finds its way down the shaft so that it's easier to pump the base and makes the pants dirty. 

"Hmm… deeper doll."

Tony complies and takes Steve deeper so that the head is fully enclosed, he sucks harder and moves his hand faster. Steve's hand pulls at his hair slightly and his hips thrust a couple of times.

"Just like that…" Steve sighs.

The movements stay the same for a while because Tony knows that this relaxes Steve immensely but after quite some time Steve starts thrusting again and groans for Tony to hurry so he takes the cock into his throat and sucks and licks as much as he can. His hand moves and massages faster again.

"Babe, I'll come." Steve groans and starts pushing Tony's head down while his hips move up.

He taps Steve's thigh and soon he's been let go.

"You okay?" Steve asks.

"I want you to come on my face and the uniform babe." Tony says and Steve's eyes go incredibly dark.

"Nothing easier than that." His hand grabs his cock and pumps.

Tony helps through massaging Steve's balls and opens his mouth.

"Tony." Steve groans louder now and his hand gets faster.

Soon enough Steve groans loudly and tenses up before shooting his load all over Tony's face. It drops onto his pants and some even lands on the jacket.

"Hmmm" He leans back and pants a bit.

Tony licks up what he can but leaves Steve's uniform. "So hot…"

Steve pulls him onto the seat and into his chest.

"I love you Tony."

"Love you too Steve… I'll never forget what you did for me and for us today." 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest for a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
